Blossom and the Blossoms/Transcript
Before leaving for work at the CD Factory Professor Utonium: Girls, Ken, I'm going to go leave for work at the CD Factory. Remember not to spilled my new potion: the Copy Potion. Bubbles: What's the Copy Potion, professor? Professor Utonium: It's the potion that makes you copy another person that looks like you. The only way to make the clones disappear, is a Disappearing Potion. The ingredients for the potion, is a touch of a petal of a Tiger Lily, a single raspberry, and the secret ingredient, your breath. Once you mixed them all together, pour them on the clones, and they will vanish. Got it? Ken Kitazawa: Yes, papa. We will. Professor Utonium: Good. Utonium left and the girls and Ken are having hot chocolate Blossom: brings a tray with four cups of hot chocolate to the table ''Hey, guys. Want some warm hot chocolate? Buttercup: Sure. They looked so warm. Let's have some grilled sandwiches while we drink our hot chocolate, too. Blossom: Sure. I'll go grill some four of them right away. When she left, Buttercup did not noticed she spilled the Copy Potion in Blossom's hot chocolate Blossom: ''bringing a lunch platter with four grilled sandwiches to the bedroom ''Okay, here are the grilled sandwiches. Let's start eating and drinking, shall we? Ken: Mmm... these grilled sandwiches are sure tasty as cinnamon buns. Blossom: ''finished drinking her hot chocolate with the Copy Potion inside ''Alright, let me go wash the dishes. Going to bed Bubbles: Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite! Blossom: ''they went to bed, a Blossom clone appeared from her ''(snoring) Blossom 1: Hehe! I'm gonna cause mischief! The Next Day Ken: ''Ken woke up, he saw one of Blossom's clones staring at him ''AH! Blossom!? Blossom 4: Haha! That's a joke! "AH! Blossom!?", that's funny! Hahahaha! Ken: ''goes downstairs, and asks Blossom if she has been staring at him in bed ''Blossom, I saw you staring at me when I woke up this morning, why did you do that annoying habit? Blossom: Staring at you? I didn't do that. Ken: Then, who did it? Blossom 3: ''3 arguing with Blossom 8 about Octi ''Give me that! It's mine! Blossom 8: No, it's mine! Bubbles: Hey! Give Octi back! Ken: Wait, there are 4 Blossoms? What's going on? Wait a minute, the Copy Potion! Blossom 3: ''3 and 8 ripped Octi apart ''Uh, oh! We ripped the toy! Bubbles: Oh, no! Octi's ripped apart! You clones! You are bad Blossoms! Blossom: Oh, no! Bubbles, that is my clone! I bet it's because of the Copy Potion! Buttercup must have been spilled the Copy Potion into my hot chocolate my accident yesterday, and we must make the potion so I can become only 1 Blossom again! Bubbles: ''shows Buttercup, Blossom and Ken that there are Blossoms everywhere around the city ''Umm... guys, big problem. THERE ARE BLOSSOMS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!! The PPGZ went to find all the missing Blossoms Blossom: Bubbles, you found some Blossoms? Bubbles: Nope. Wait, I think I saw some Blossoms at the park! Let's go see it ''flied down to see the Blossoms Blossom: Oh my gosh! Look at all those Blossoms! They're everywhere! Hey! You! Blossoms! You love grilled cheese sandwich!? a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches All Blossoms: What? Grilled cheese sandwich! Grilled cheese sandwich! Grilled cheese sandwich! Buttercup: Blossom, I think your grilled cheese sandwiches made the Blossoms wanting it! Blossom: I think you're right! We need to make more grilled cheese sandwiches and put them inside a cage, Ken is busy making the potion. back home to make more grilled cheese sandwiches to distract the Blossoms Making grilled cheese sandwiches to distract the Blossoms Buttercup: Blossom, did you finish making the grilled cheese sandwiches? Because more Blossoms are causing chaos in the city! Blossom: holds a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches ''Done! We need to distract those Blossoms with these sandwiches! Ken is done making the potion so I can be 1 Blossom again! Bubbles: Hey, Blossoms! We have some grilled cheese sandwiches! You want them? All Blossoms: ''Blossoms saw the grilled cheese sandwiches ''YAY!!!!!!!!!! GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES!!!!!!!!!! Buttercup: It's working! The Blossoms are being distracted by the grilled cheese sandwiches! This is my greatest plan! At the house Ken: The potion is ready! Now, let's wait till the Blossoms arrived. Blossom: ''throws the grilled cheese sandwiches into the large cage ''Blossoms! Here are some grilled cheese sandwiches for you! All Blossoms: Grilled cheese sandwich! Grilled cheese sandwich! ''the Blossoms ran into the cage, and it is closed Bubbles: It worked! Ken! Pour the potion on the clones! Ken: I hope this work.. poured the potion on the Blossoms, which made them disappear Blossom: It worked! The potion made them disappeared! Buttercup: Phew! They were all gone now. I think the professor is back! Professor Utonium: I'm back! So, did you have a good time being alone in the house? Wait, where is my Copy Potion? Blossom: Well... Buttercup accidentally tipped the Copy Potion into my hot chocolate yesterday. Suddenly, there are lots of my clones everywhere during the morning. I distract them with my grilled cheese sandwiches, and Ken finished making the potion and makes them disappeared. Professor Utonium: Well, I'm glad that you made the Blossoms gone. Now, let's have some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, shall we? Ken: ''agrees ''Sure! Professor Utonium: I'm proud of you four that you made the Blossoms disappear. ''then saw a Blossom clone running past the house ''Wait, did you forgot to make that clone disappear? Blossom: Oops! We forgot!